A flip chip bonding method of mounting a chip on a substrate by forming a solder film by resist or the like at a tip of a pillar formed on an electrode of the chip, turning the chip over, pressing the solder film formed at the tip of the pillar against an electrode of the substrate, and heating the solder to be molten, has been widely used. A device used for mounting a chip on a substrate by flipping the chip over in this manner is referred to as a flip chip bonder. Further, in recent years, it has become more common to manufacture electronic components in which chips are stacked by flip chip bonding of a chip onto another chip on a wafer, instead of a substrate.
In the flip chip bonding method, as a plurality of electrodes on a chip are connected to a plurality of electrodes on substrate at one time, it is important to maintain the chip parallel to the substrate, so that surfaces of solder films formed at tips of pillars on the electrodes of the chip are brought into contact with the electrodes of the substrate at the same time. Thus, there is proposed a method of using three support mechanisms movable in a vertical direction to support a bonding stage on which a substrate is held by suctioning, and adjusting an inclination of a surface of the bonding stage so as to maintain parallelism between the bonding stage and a bonding tool (e.g., PTLs 1 and 2).